The invention relates to a method for interrupting the operation of a cutting jet according to the preamble of claim 1 and a device to implement the method.
The cutting of materials of various types using a cutting jet has been known for a long time.
The cutting jet is formed by a fluid that is guided under high pressure, such as 3,000 to 4,000 bar, through a nozzle to which an abrasive can be added.
To interrupt the cutting jet, for example to insert a pattern of holes or slots in a metal plate, switching valves have been previously used, by means of which the supply of the pressurized fluid is interrupted before the cutting head or before entering the nozzle.
This is of course substantially problematic, especially when there is frequent switching as is required when producing delicate patterns.
The valve is subject to extreme stress from the arising high pressure which reduces its life.
The resulting cost from the downtime to change the valve and procure it prevents optimized operation.
If, for generating pressure, a plunger pump is used that generates a consistent pressure as a function of the system and can only be operated with an installed overflow system, extremely high stress also results which prevents satisfactory operation; consequently overall, the known method does not satisfy the posed requirements of minimized production and/or operating costs.